The way Season 5 should have ended
by VaderSpike
Summary: Replaces the last four episodes of Season 5. Based on the Chaos Bleeds game. Different ending to fit into the continuity. Dawn exists, but is not a regular for these episodes and doesn't appear. Edited and improved version (Including more important scenes from the actual episodes, plus a better ending).
1. Chaos Bleeds

Chaos Bleeds

Starring

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins

James Martsers as Spike

And

Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles

Guest Stars

Clare Kramer as Glory

Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne

Troy T. Blendell as Jinx

Jeremy Roberts as Kakistos

Amber Benson as Tara MaClay

Co Stars

Tom Wyner as Sid the Dummy

Todd Duffey as Murk

And

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane

Willow is standing in the sunshine outside the entrance to UC Sunnydale. Buffy comes out, looking resigned. Willow hurried over to her.

WR: Hey. All set?

BS: Yep. I'm all dropped out.

WR: (sympathetically) Oh, Buffy. It'll be okay.

BS: I know. But until I take care of Glory, I need to drop all other distractions from my life.

WR: Exactly! That's exactly what you're doing!

They walked through the campus toward the street.

BS: Did you and Tara do that spell on the house yet?

WR: Yep. Dawn's as safe as houses . . . or in this case, _your_ house.

BS: Good. I don't need any more surprises this year.

Cut to an alley later that evening. A bright sphere of light appeared and a body fell out of it and landed on the pavement. As the figure rises, the light from a street lamp reveals that it is Kakistos. He growled and looked around him.

ACT 1: Open on Glory lounging on her couch. Beside her, three of her demons (Jinx, Murk, and Dreg) are kneeling.  
>G: Okay. Now, I asked for the Key, and you brought me a vampire. A pulseless, impure, follicly-fried vampire. So, what I think we have here is a failure for you to do your frickin' jobs, pardon my French. So I think you better rack your little minion brains, and tell me everything that you saw when you were spying on Buffy and her wacky pals. Everything. Then I'll figure out who the key is.<p>

J: We shall leave at once, scrumptious one.

In the basement of the Magic Box, Anya is organizing a pile of books inside the book cage when Xander comes in.

XH: Anya?

Anya shrieked and dropped some of the books.

AJ: Xander! Why did you startle me like that? (mutters) Now I have to do all this again.

XH: Sorry. Listen, I wanted to ask you something.

AJ: (sounding irritated) What?

XH: (edging forward, slightly anxious) I . . . I know things have been crazy lately, but I think this is the right time.

AJ: For what?

Xander kneeled down on one leg and took out a small box with a ring inside. Anya stared down at it in awe.

XH: Anya, you wanna marry me?

She slapped him.

XH: (rubbing his cheek) Can I take that as a 'maybe'?

AJ: (sounding angry) You're proposing to me!

XH: Yes . . . ?

AJ: You're proposing to me because you think we're gonna die!

XH: (standing up and taking her hand in both of his) No, Anya, I'm proposing to you because we're not. I think I'm gonna live a long and silly life, and I'm not interested in doing that without you.

Anya looked at him in admiration.

AJ: Oh. Yes!

They leaned in to kiss, then Anya held him back and leaned away.

AJ: No.

XH: No?

AJ: After. Give it to me when the world doesn't end.

XH: (grins) You got it.

At that moment, Tara descended down the stairs.

TM: Xander, B-Buffy and Willow are back.

XH: Thanks.

He passed Tara up the stairs. She approached Anya.

TM: What were you two doing?

AJ: (staring after Xander) Nothing. Couple stuff.

Xander reached the top of the stairs to find Buffy and Willow in the shop.

XH: Hey! How's everything . . . (he sees Spike is with them) What is _he_ doing here?

S: I personally don't know why _you're_ still here.

BS: I want him included in this.

XH: Why? So we can listen to him complaining?

S: The only person complaining here is you, mate.

Xander made a move toward Spike, but Buffy stood between them.

BS: Xander, I told you, I trust Spike now and he should be included. I need to talk to Giles. Where is he?

XH: (glaring at Spike over Buffy's shoulder) I think he's in the back room. Why?

BS: We saw some strange, flashing lights in the sky on the way here.

WR: They were kinda like fireworks, only . . . less fun, and more . . . scary.

XH: Huh. Well, I'll go ask . . . (A pack of vampires bust into the shop) What the-?

Two of them rammed Xander into the training room. Two more piled into Spike and they tumbled down the basement stairs.

WR: Buffy!

Buffy has already engaged a vampire near the entrance. Willow watched as Buffy stakes the vampire then engaged another one. The vamp got a lucky shot in, sending Buffy to the ground. Willow hurried over and attempted to summon fire, something she had been practicing for a while. Flames flew out of her hands and hit the vampire in the back. He yelled and turned to face Willow, but combusts before he could do anything else.

WR: Wow! I've never done that before!

BS: Neat trick Will.

More vamps burst in. Willow and Buffy turned to face them.

Meanwhile, Xander was struggling to hold off the two vampires in the training room with him. Luckily for him, one of them backed right into a wooden mace-like weapon hanging on the wall and combusted before knew what had happened. Xander grabbed an axe off the opposite wall and faced the remaining undead invader. He swung the axe wildly and misses. He swings again and somehow managed to slice the vampire's neck a little bit. The vamp staggered back, holding his throat and making gagging noises. Xander swung the axe once more and sliced off the vampire's hand along with the rest of his neck. This time, the head is severed from the body and it combusted. Xander dropped the axe and panted heavily.

In the basement, Spike had his hands full. He'd already killed three of the vampires and was following two more into the back. He heard yelling ahead of him and found the two vampires forcing Anya and Tara roughly into the book cage. Spike grabbed one of them and turned him around to face him. The vamp looked somewhat stoned.

V1: 'Sup bro?

In answer, Spike staked him. The other vampire turned around too.

V2: Hey! Aren't you supposed to be evil?

S: Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead? (He staked the vampire, who then combusts) Oh there you go, then.

He breaks open the book cage.

TM: W-what's going on?

S: Haven't got a bloody clue.

AJ: Where's Xander?

S: Upstairs, probably getting his as kicked. Come on, the Slayer needs our help.

Upstairs, Willow and Buffy have killed all but one vampire, who is currently pinned on the ground by Buffy, who is raising a stake over his heart.

V3: Kill me if you want, it will not matter! Kakistos will destroy you soon!

BS: Sorry, but he's dead, and . . . hey, so are you! (She stakes him) That was strange.

Xander stumbled out of the training room.

XH: You guys alright?

WR: Shaken, but not stirred. (Buffy and Xander look at her) What? Shaken . . . but not . . . stirred, ya know?

XH: Where's Spike? Did he run off?

BS: No, he's in the basement. A few vamps went down there.

WR: Oh no!

XH: Anya and Tara were down there!

Spike emerged at the top of the stairs with Anya and Tara.

S: Looking for these?

Willow and Xander rushed over and embraced their respective lovers. Spike looked expectantly at them.

S: So what? No 'thanks, Spike, for rescuing my girlfriend' from either of you? (To Buffy) What the bloody hell was all that?

BS: I don't know yet.

Giles emerged from the back room.

RG: Buffy! What happened in here? The shop's a terrible mess!

BS: Buncha vamps attacked us. You know, the usual.

S: How could you not have heard all that? It was bloody chaos in here, Rupert.

RG: I was preoccupied. I have some rather disturbing news. I was just on the phone with Wesley.

XH: That is disturbing news.

RG: (exasperated) No, it wasn't the fact that I talked to him! It was what he told me.

BS: What is it?

RG: Faith is gone. Apparently she's broken out of jail and Wesley believes she may be on her way here.

BS: Faith . . . Kakistos.

RG: What?

BS: Vamp I killed said that Kakistos had sent him.

WR: Are you sure he's really dead?

BS: Positive. I saw Faith kill him with my own eyes.

RG: (cleaning his glasses) Do you believe there is a connection between them?

BS: Kakistos was the only thing Faith ever feared. And besides, two things I don't believe in are . . .

RG: (rolling his eyes) Coincidences and leprechauns, yes, I remember.

WR: (To Buffy) You don't believe in leprechauns?

RG: Moving on, there is something else as well. Wesley said he's been noticing signs of dimensional portals opening all over Sunnydale and the Los Angeles area.

WR: Is that what those lights in the sky were?

RG: Yes, those are one of the signs.

BS: Could Glory be involved in this?

RG: I'm not sure. We don't even know what she wants yet.

TM: Is it p-possible we c-could be dealing with an alternate version of Kakistos? Or even the real thing?

RG: I can't say. Is there a spell that either of you know of that can confirm someone's death?

TM: Yes. But it m-must be performed at the location that person supposedly died at.

BS: It's an abandoned factory, remember Will?

WR: Yeah, I know the place.

RG: Very well then. Willow, you and Tara go to the factory and perform the spell. Anya and I will stay here and clean up the shop while researching dimensional portals.

AJ: But isn't my shift over? (Giles glares at her) Fine.

BS: Good. Spike, you're coming with me. We're going to patrol for any sign of Kakistos.

S: I got your back, Slayer.

XH: What about me?

BS: Go with Willow and Tara. They could use a lookout while they're doing the spell.

XH: I'm your man.

S: Half a man, maybe.

XH: Hey, I happen to be-

S: A glorified bricklayer?

XH: I'm also a swell bowler.

AJ: He's got his own shoes.

S: The gods themselves do tremble.

BS: Spike, shut your mouth. Let's go.

She, Spike, Xander, Willow, and Tara leave the shop.

ACT 2: Buffy and Spike entered one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries.

S: Reckon we should split up?

BS: Yeah. We can cover more ground that way.

S: Right. (Pause) Listen, Buffy. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect her. For you.

BS: I know you will. That's why I wanted you here.

Buffy started to walk away.

S: I know you'll never love me. (She stops and turns to him) I know that I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man, and that's . . . (Pause) We'd better get on with the search.

Spike headed off. Buffy watched him for a few seconds, then went in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes, she heard a familiar voice.

Sid: 'whistles'. Wow! The years have been good to you, honey.

BS: Sid?

Sid: In the flesh. Well . . . wood, actually.

BS: But, aren't you dead?

Sid: Nah. Not in the dimension that I'm from.

BS: Oh, so you _are_ alternate then. How do you remember me?

Sid: We met. I just didn't die.

BS: Oh. Listen, do you know anything about Kakistos being here?

Sid: (pointing) Yeah. Big Ugly is back there somewhere.

BS: Great, thanks, and also-

Sid: Sorry kid. I've got other things to do now.

BS: Wait!

Sid ran off into the darkness.

BS: (defiantly, to herself) I'm not a kid anymore.

In Glory's mansion, Glory is still on her couch, with her three minions beside her.

G: So, we know it isn't the vampire, or the Slayer herself. Someone she deeply cares for . . . Aha!

She jumped up suddenly, looking insanely delighted.

G: The _sister_! That has to be it! The Key is the Slayer's sister, under our noses all this time! I like the detail work those monks did. Quirks, foibles, passions . . . it's all so cute, so . . . human. You know? Pretty convincing really. (ponders) But not convincing enough. (Looks around at Jinx, Murk, and Dreg) You all know your assignments. I think it's time to collect the key.

At that moment, her door burst open and a group of hooded figures swarmed in.

G: Uh, did somebody order an apocalypse?

J: We're under attack!

G: Brilliant observation, dummy. (To the figures) Back for more, you pathetic monks?

D: Uh, pardon my unworthy thoughts, but _these_ monks don't seem to have eyes.

Then suddenly, the power went out.

G (V.O.): Uh, we don't have power bills, do we?

M (V.O.): No, loveliness. You killed our electrician.

G (V.O.): Well then, don't just stand there! Kill them before- no,no,no! Not _now_, Ben! Don't-!

Sound of someone being stabbed, then screaming from the minions.

Back in the cemetery, Buffy wandered around, staking the occasional vampire, until reaching the end of the cemetery, near the spot where her mother, Joyce Summers, had been buried less than a month ago, and found Kakistos with his back to her.

BS: Hey!

Kakistos whipped around.

K: Ah, the Slayer. We meet at last.

BS: We've met, you dimwit.

K: I don't recall.

BS: Whatever, you'll be dead soon, so don't bother figuring it out.

K: Very well. Prepare to face the wrath of-

Spike suddenly leapt out of nowhere and grabbed Kakistos around the neck from behind.

BS: Spike!

Kakistos throws Spike off him and backed up.

K: Well, I'd love to stay and kill you both, but I have other things to do. I'll leave you some friends to keep you company.

He waved his hand and a ball of light appears. Then he hopped a wall and disappeared.

S: (Getting back to his feet and seeing the magic sphere) Oh bollocks.

BS: What is that?

S: Reanimation spell.

BS: What?

S: You know, resurrection spell. It'll rise all the dead in the cemetery to hold us off 'til Mr. Cowardly-Vampire escapes.

BS: (looking horrified) Oh no . . .

S: Don't worry, pet. Zombies are slow and dumb. They'll be easy to-

BS: (intensely) No, Spike! My mom is buried here.

S: (getting it) Right.

Zombies started to force their way out of the ground all around them. Buffy and Spike effortlessly knocked them down.

BS: How do I destroy the spell?

S: (Punching through a zombie's head) Just punch and kick it 'til it disappears!

Buffy ran over to the ball and began to attack it. After a while, the ball evaporated and the zombies Spike had not taken down collapse.

S: Well, that was fun. You figure out who's doing this yet?

BS: No. But I'm gonna give them a serious ass-beating once I find out.

S: So what now?

BS: Stay here and keep an eye out for more previously dead people. I'm going to tell Giles what happened here.

ACT 3: In the abandoned factory, Willow and Tara sat in a circle chanting while Xander stood in the background with his arms folded, trying to look intimidating to anyone who might interrupt. Willow and Tara stopped chanting.

TM: Huh?

XH: What?

WR: According to the spell, he _is_ dead. So I guess that means it must be an alternate version of Kakistos after all.

Then someone shoved past Xander and grabbed Tara in a vice grip around the neck.

ER: Very good, witch. I must say, I truly believe I've outdone myself this time.

WR: (Jumping to her feet) You!

XH: Hey, isn't that that guy Giles was friends with who sent that demon after us that time?

WR: (nodding) Ethan Rayne. _You're_ opening all the portals.

ER: Jumping to conclusions, I see. I thought you had more insight than that.

TM: Willow, help!

Then the room around them shifted and reformed into another factory.

WR: Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!

ER: (sounding only slightly confused) That isn't me. I just want what I came here for.

WR: Which was what?

ER: Well, for now, your friend.

TM: Willow!

Ethan dragged Tara out of the room. Xander moved to follow, then heard someone else screaming.

XH: What was . . . ?

WR: Xander! There are people being held captive in here!

XH: What do we-?

WR: Go help them. I'll rescue Tara.

Willow ran out after Ethan. Xander sighed, then ran in the direction of the screaming.

He found several people trapped in rooms with boards blocking the way out. He used a metal pipe to free them.

XH: (Watching the last of the people run out) Well, that's my good deed for the day. Hope Will's doing as well.

Meanwhile, Willow had battled past multiple vampires guarding the factory until she reached the parking lot. Tara was standing in the middle of the lot, encircled by the wall of the building behind her, and parked tractor trailer trucks on her left, right, and front, cornering her from all sides. Standing on the trailer in front of her was Ethan.

ER: So, you made it.

WR: Damn straight!

TM: Willow! He's t-t-too strong for me to fight alone!

WR: Don't worry, sweetie. (To Ethan) Let her go!

ER: If you want her, witch, come and take her.

WR: (To Tara) Let's kick his ass.

As Willow levitated down beside Tara, Ethan started throwing balls of magickal power down at them. Willow dodged and threw flames at him in retaliation.

ER: You're quite something. It's almost going to be a pity to kill you.

Tara threw a spell of her own at Ethan, knocking him down.

TM: Wish we c-could say the same about you.

Ethan gestured and vampires descended down upon them. But the two witches simply aimed their spells at them and they combust almost as soon as they had landed. Ethan is finally overpowered and collapses. Willow and Tara approach him and magickally restrain him.

ER: Where are you taking me?

WR: (In a deep voice) To your doom! (Ethan and Tara stare at her) Sorry. I've always wanted to do that to someone.

ACT 4: In the Magic Box, Anya is sitting at the table engrossed in a book while Buffy finished telling Giles about what had happened in the cemetery.

RG: So, you encountered Sid the ventriloquist dummy as well as Kakistos?

BS: Yep. I think Sid might actually know something about what's happening.

RG: Well, I'll have to think this over. Anya, you've done enough research. You can go home.

AJ: (slamming down the book) Finally! Am I getting overtime pay for this, Giles?

RG: No.

AJ: But I've stayed at my post past my scheduled time frame! (Giles glares) Fine.

Anya sulks out.

RG: You'd better go home and rest too, Buffy. Dawn will be happy to see you. I'll inform the others when they return.

BS: Thanks. Goodnight, Giles.

Giles goes down into the basement. As Buffy headed toward the door, she heard a thump from downstairs.

BS: Giles?

Buffy rushed downstairs and found Giles on the ground with two vampires attacking him. She quickly dispensed with the vamps and goes to Giles' side.

BS: Are you alright?

RG: No, I believe my leg is broken.

BS: Come on. (She grabs Giles under the arm and supports him to the stairway) We've got to get you to a hospital before anything else turns up.

Just as they reach the door at the top of the stairs, it swings open and they see, grinning down at them, Faith.

FL: Hey, B. What's up?


	2. Knock on Wood

Knock on Wood

Starring

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins

James Martsers as Spike

And

Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles

Guest Stars

Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne

Amber Benson as Tara MaClay

And

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane

Co Stars

Tom Wyner as Sid the Dummy

BS: Faith?

FL: Nice to see you too, B.

BS: How did you expect me to react? After your little body-swapping attempt and what happened in L.A. with Angel?

FL: As much as you'd like to think so, I'm not done with prison. I mean, I hate it there, but I am going to return when this is over.

RG: How did you know what was happening?

FL: I had a big hint.

Faith gestured behind her, revealing Xander, Spike, Anya, and Ethan, who is still restrained by Willow and Tara.

ER: (sheepishly) Hey, Ripper.

BS: What the-?

ACT 1:

BS: What are _you_ doing here?

WR: We ran into him at the factory.

RG: Did you perform the spell?

TM: Y-yes. It said that the real Kakistos is dead.

RG: Ethan, what is going on? How did you escape from the Initiative?

TM: S-shouldn't we g-get you to a hospital first, Mr. Giles?

BS: Yes. Yes we should.

Later, in Giles' hospital room, Buffy began to question Ethan. Faith looked over at Spike and a hint of recognition crossed her face.

S: What're you looking at?

FL: (Turning away and grinning) Nothing.

BS: Alright, Ethan. First of all, who put you up to this? Was it Glory?

ER: Glory? No, of course not! Even if she _was_ alive, I would never have worked for that skank of a god.

WR: Glory's dead?

ER: Yes.

BS: How? We've been trying to figure out how to kill her all year!

ER: What do you know about her?

BS: She was a hell god, who was looking for something called the Key.

ER: Yes. She was also kicked out of her home dimension by two other gods who noticed she was trying to control the dimension for her own. She was sent to Earth in the body of a new-born human male. She had enough power to emerge briefly before being forced back into the form of the human. The only way to kill her was to kill the human she unwillingly inhabited.

XH: Who was the guy?

ER: Some bloke called Ben.

BS: Ben?

XH: Wait!? _Ben is Glory?_

TM: W-what about those Knights of Byzantium who were after Glory?

ER: Dead as well. Those Bringers are very thorough about tying up loose ends.

RG: Bringers? That sounds familiar . . .

BS: (remembering) God.

AJ: Yes, Glory is a god. We know that already.

WR: What is it Buffy?

BS: The First.

FL: The First?

ER: Precisely: The literal incarnation of evil in the universe.

WR: (Seeing Faith still looked confused) The thing that gave evil its capital 'E'.

FL: Oh. Right.

BS: (To Ethan) So what do you and The First have to do with Glory?

ER: Nothing. Well, I mean, The First's priority was to benefit from Glory using the Key to open the gateways to other dimensions, therefore destroying ours and causing The First's own dimension to overcome ours.

WR: That's what Dawn's power is?

ER: Yes. The original plan was for Glory to use the Key to return to her home dimension to reconquer it, ripping ours apart in the process. Since The Key is in human form, her blood would've had to be shed in a particular spot at a particular time in order to activate the portal.

XH: Why her blood?

S: Blood is life, lackbrain. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead.

BS: But since Glory is gone, the Key doesn't work anymore?

ER: Essentially. It still exists in the form of your sister, it just can't be used for anything anymore.

BS: So what about The First and you?

ER: Since Glory seemed to be mentally unable to perform the task necessary, The First had her, and for good measure, the Byzantium Knights killed to keep their little battle out of the way of its new plan, to overcome the world by having its dimension enter ours, giving it total control.

S: What does this have to do with you, though?

ER: Well, during my incarceration, I often prayed to the Lords of Chaos to release me. But The First came to me and offered to release me instead.

RG: Just like that?

ER: No, of course not. It made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

WR: (cheerfully) Sanity?

ER: Ultimate power. The First and I set up a contest. We both selected five champion fighters from our respective dimensions to set against each other's champions. If mine won, I would receive ultimate power from The First. If I lost, I would be returned to my containment cell forever.

BS: Who are your champions, then?

ER: Why, they're all right here: two Slayers (pointing to Buffy and Faith), a vampire with marvelous credentials (pointing at Spike), a witch (pointing at Willow), and a werewolf. (Pause) Um, where is that short boy with the hair who hangs around with you?

WR: Oz? He left town last year.

ER: Oh. Well . . . (He looked around the room, then pointed at Xander) How about this chap? He seems fit enough.

XH: Hey, thanks.

BS: (looking angry) No! Forget it! We're not competing in your stupid contest!

ER: I'm afraid you have no choice.

S: 'Course we do! If I don't feel like doing something, you can't just make-

Spike vanished, closely followed by Xander and Faith.

RG: (As Willow vanished) Buffy, remember only Hope's Dagger can harm The First!

ER: (As Buffy grabs him) Hey!

They both vanished as well. Giles, Anya, and Tara stared at where they had all vanished.

TM: W-what just happened to them? Where did they go?

RG: I'm not sure. But knowing Ethan, it can't be anything good.

ACT 2: Buffy and Ethan reappear at The Magic Box. But it is gloomy and wrecked.

BS: What's going on? What happened?

ER: (Wrenching himself out of Buffy's grip) We're in The First's dimension. It controls everything here.

BS: Where is everyone else?

ER: They are scattered all over town. You'll have to find them. Here (He gives Buffy a small metal device): This will transport them back here once you find them.

BS: I swear I'll kill you when we get out of here.

ER: If I were you, I'd go find your friends before _they_ end up dead.

Buffy hurried out of the shop. Sunnydale looked like the demonic population had taken over. Vampires were running around freely and there were bodies lying around, as though they had been fed on, then left behind. Forcing herself not to look at the bodies, Buffy ran into the movie theater and searched the rooms.

WR: (muffled) Buffy!

Seeing her, Buffy ran to the door Willow was trapped in and broke it open.

WR: Thanks! What's going on?

BS: I'll explain later. Here. (Willow touched the device in Buffy's hand, then vanished) One down, three to go.

Buffy ran out of the theater and checked the hardware store. Nobody was in there. She checked inside the bank. She broke open a bank vault and found Faith lounging inside it.

FL: Come on, bored now!

BS: You're welcome. (Faith vanished) Two down. Fifty-fifty, that's not bad; except in those pesky life and death scenarios.

Buffy rushed out of the bank and checked inside Willy's bar.

S: Hey, luv. What took you?

BS: You've just been sitting in here?

S: (gesturing around) Well, yeah. Can't pass up a chance at a drink, can I?

Buffy rolled her eyes and gave Spike the device. He vanished.

BS: Just Xander left now, if I can find him.

She ran down the street, looking for anyplace that looked interesting. She decided to look in a warehouse. Entering it, she saw Xander stuck on a balcony. She ran up a stairway and rode a conveyer belt across the room to where he stood.

XH: Hey. So, what happened?

BS: Let's go back and I'll explain.

She activated the device once more, and she and Xander reappeared in the Magic Box with the others.

ER: Well done, Slayer.

BS: Shut up. Now, explain what is happening here.

ER: I don't know everything.

BS: Well then, find us someone who can.

Sid: (Appearing in the doorway) Allow me.

ACT 3: Everyone stared at Sid. Then Spike burst out laughing.

S: It's a wee little puppet man! (Sid ran up and kicked Spike in the groin) OW! Bloody hell!

Sid: Still think I'm funny?

WR: Sid?

XH: The dummy from the talent show?

FL: (Looking at Buffy) You know a puppet?

Sid: (indignant) I'm not a puppet!

ER: This is getting quite ridiculous now.

BS: It got ridiculous as soon as you showed up.

ER: I'm more ridiculous than a talking block of wood?

Sid: Okay, everyone back to reality here!

S: You mean the one with tiny, cheaply dressed puppets? (Sid lifts his leg again) Sorry.

BS: Sid, what is going on?

Sid: Well, as I told you already, I'm from an alternate universe in which I didn't die after meeting you. Then (pointing at Ethan) this moron and that Glory chick started to mess around with dimensions and caused them to bleed into each other. When I found out The First was involved, I snuck through the bleed to assist you.

BS: Huh. Well, have you ever heard of something called Hope's Dagger by any chance?

Sid: Yeah, of course. It only exists in this dimension and was forged from the first ray of light to shine upon the Earth by Cassandra Rayne.

ER: Rayne? Are you saying . . . ?

Sid: Yeah, she's your ancestor and that time's warrior for The Powers that Be.

ER: What? No, that can't be right-

Sid: Anyway, Cassandra battled The First with the Dagger and lost. Then, because the Dagger rendered her immortal, she was dismembered by The First and her parts along with the Dagger were hidden all over this dimension.

FL: So how do we find the Dagger?

Sid: (eying Faith) Hel-lo. Who's this now?

FL: Don't even think about it, dude. I'm five by five working with wood, but dating it . . . not.

Sid: It's never too late to start.

BS: Sid! Dagger!

Sid: Oh, 'ahem', sorry. Cassandra is mystically linked to it. If we can revive Cassandra, she can help us find the Dagger and defeat The First.

BS: Do you know where any of the parts are hidden?

Sid: Just one. I know where her eyes are. In the hospital, but I don't know where.

BS: Well then, come with us and help us find them.

AS they turned to go, Willow looked at Faith.

WR: That was disgusting, by the way.

FL: What? Oh, no I was talking about . . . stakes. Working with stakes.

WR: Yeah. Right.

Faith smirked to herself as she followed the others out into the street.

ACT 4: Everyone stood in one of the hospital's empty rooms.

BS: Okay Sid, you help me look for the eyes.

FL: What do you want us to do, B?

BS: Keep an eye on Chaos worshipper over there.

ER: I'm not going to do anything. I was just supposed to spectate and benefit.

BS&FL: Shut up.

Sid: Come on, Slayer. Those eyes ain't gonna find themselves, let's go!

Buffy and Sid walked into the hallway and worked past several zombies and vampires until they got to the records room. Buffy fends off zombies while Sid searched the records.

Sid: Got it! They're in that cabinet.

Buffy goes over to the said cabinet and took out two eyeballs from one of the shelves. Sid eyed her with interest.

Sid: You're not grossed out?

BS: Please, I'm the Slayer. I decapitate vampires for a living. Let's get back to the others.

Buffy wrinkled her nose at the eyeballs as she followed Sid back the way they came. Once back in the room, Buffy held out the eyes for the others to see.

BS: Have a look at these.

WR: Eww. How can you touch those?

BS: I don't intend to much longer.

She holds them out to Ethan.

ER: Oh, no. Please.

BS: She's your ancestor.

ER: Ugh. Fine.

Just as Ethan takes the eyes from Buffy, a portal opened next to them.

S: What's this now?

ER: That is the portals to your challenges.

BS: I told you, we are _not_ fighting for you!

ER: You have no choice. The other pieces are with The First's champions. You have to fight them to get them.

BS: (glaring at Ethan) This isn't over.

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Faith, and Spike jumped through the portal and disappeared.


	3. TAKAR

T.A.K.A.R.

Starring

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Emma Caulfield as Anyanka

James Martsers as Spike

And

Anthony Stewart Head as Ripper

Guest Stars

Jeremy Roberts as Kakistos

George Hertzberg as Adam

Amber Benson as Tara MaClay

And

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane

Willow appeared through the portal into what appeared to be Sunnydale's mall.

WR: The mall? Hm. Do I have to fight the Mall Cop or something?

She moved through the deserted hallways, looking for clues to lead her to her challenger. She ran into a few stray vampires wandering the halls and took them down with her fire ability. She noticed two vampires guarding a door on the second floor. She approached them.

WR: Hi there! Um, is this where I have to go?

V: For what?

WR: Well, I'm not actually sure. Is there a body part of Cassandra's in there? (The two vamps stiffen and growl) Oh. I guess that means there is. Excuse me. (She shoots fire at the two vampires, who yell then combust) Thanks.

She opened the door and found herself on the second floor of another wing of the mall. Across from her was another balcony overlooking the first floor below. Standing on that balcony was Tara. She was dressed very differently in revealing black leather.

WR: Tara?

TM: Hey baby. I've been waiting for you.

Willow felt very uneasy.

WR: What's . . . going on?

TM: What's going on is, you are going to die and you will not revive Cassandra.

WR: This isn't you. Wait, of course it isn't! You're this dimension's Tara. An evil . . . (Tara's face morphed into vampire visage) vampire? Oh god.

TM: You'll get no help from him. Give me some sugar, baby.

Tara launched a burst of magick across the room at Willow. She dodged it launched fire at Tara. Tara vanished then reappeared after Willow's fire passed her. Then she summons other vampires to attack Willow as well. Willow held them off with fire while also battling Tara at the same time. One vampire's arm caught fire and he ran around wildly while his allies continued to attack Willow.

V1: Can't you see I'm dying here? AHH!

He combusts after a spell thrown by Tara missed Willow and hit him instead.

V2: Hey! Watch it, boss!

Tara responded by throwing spells everywhere, apparently not caring that she was killing her own people. Willow projected a shield to protect herself from the remaining vampires, and launched more fire at Tara while she was distracted by her remaining minions criticizing her. Finally, Vampire-Tara exploded into ashes and the remaining vampires vanished with her. Willow stood there stunned.

WR: Oh, Tara. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to see you dead, even if it isn't the real you. (She crossed to the other balcony and saw a human arm lying where Tara had been) Oh. Cassandra's arm, I'm guessing. (She picked it up gingerly and stuck out her tongue in disgust) Blagh. I can't wait for this to be over.

Cut to Xander staring at something in front of him.

XH: Oh, great. Perfect. See? I always said one day this place would kill me.

The structure in front of Xander is revealed to be the original Sunnydale High School.

ACT 1: Xander is still staring at the old school.

XH: I guess the Giant Mayor Snake event never happened here. If this means I have to fight Snyder, I'm definitely dead.

Xander entered the school and looked around. It was exactly as he remembered it, apart from the fact that it looked like demons had taken it over. Plus, obviously, it was still in one piece. He noticed a bunch of diagrams in some of the rooms, and that there was a force field around the gymnasium.

XH: Looks like I have to set off the diagrams to unlock that force field, but with what?

He looked at one of the diagrams and saw a symbol in the center that looked strangely like . . .

XH: A Bunny? Oh, hang on. (He looked over at a top hat on a stool near the symbol. He picked up the hat and reached inside it, withdrawing a bunny) Oh, Anya. Anya . . . (He dropped the rabbit onto the diagram. It shone and shimmered with power) Of course,_ I_ end up getting the mission with top hats and bunnies.

He proceeded on to the other diagrams: one in the library's book cage ("Here we go, key to the library cage. Makes me all nostalgic for Oz."), one in the cafeteria, one in Jenny Calendar's old classroom, and one more outside in the courtyard. He made his way back to the gym and saw that the force field had vanished. He took a deep breath and entered the gym.

He saw a figure floating in the air in front of him. Even though he had never seen her in demon form, he instantly knew that it was Anya. Or rather Anyanka, the name she went by as a demon. Apparently, in this dimension, she never turned mortal.

XH: (falsely cheery) Anyanka, hey. How's it going?

Anyanka lowered herself to the ground and glared at Xander.

A: You dare talk to me like that? I should flay you alive!

XH: (sighs) Oh, good.

Xander noticed five more diagrams circling Anyanka. He took out the top hat again and took out another bunny.

A: (recoiling) I wouldn't. Bunnies are evil.

XH: Then you two should get along just fine.

He ran around the room, placing bunnies on the diagrams and avoiding blasts of fire from Anyanka as he went.

A: Well, aren't you all smooth and manly. Did I mention I _despise_ men?

Xander placed the last bunny on the last diagram and Anyanka lowered herself to face Xander. But Xander threw two hellfire bottles he'd found earlier at her and she died rather suddenly.

XH: Ha! No more vengeance for you! This makes me appreciate Anya more the way she is now. She's never been _that_ scary. (He bent down and picked up Cassandra's other arm) Nice. Just like and oversized Mr. Potato Head piece. Okay Harris, come back to reality. But then again, if we can have vampires, talking puppets, and magic bunnies, why not Mr. Potato Head?

ACT 2: Faith emerged into what appeared to be an old quarry.

FL: Huh. Nice place for a smack down. (Sees vampires running toward her in the light of the sunset) Damn. Vamps can run around in the sun here? Well, just means more to kill.

She ran through the vamps, staking them happily until she reached a mine tunnel that led underground. She encountered more vamps and a few demons until she reached what she supposed was the house of the long dead owners of the quarry. Once inside the house, she saw a hole in the floor. She dropped down into it and found herself in an underground cavern. She proceeded down it until she saw an opening with a single being waiting for her at the other end. This being was the form of her nightmares and the reason she had crossed paths with Buffy in the first place. Kakistos turned as she approached.

K: Faith.

FL: How do you know who I am? I'm not from your world.

K: Of course you were. I killed you.

FL: Funny, 'cause I killed you too.

K: Well then, I guess this will prove who is superior: The best version of you, or the best version of me.

Kakistos waved his hand and four reanimation spells appeared. Zombies started to force their way out of the ground.

FL: Hey, that's cheating!

K: Sometimes you have to cheat to win.

FL: No, you have to be good to win, not hide behind lackeys.

K: I guess we'll have to see.

Faith shoved past two zombies and started to kick and punch one of the balls of power. Kakistos threw flames at her back and she staggered away from the ball. She kicked Kakistos in the stomach, shoved another zombie away from her into Kakistos, then continued to punch the ball until it evaporated. She ran to another ball as Kakistos got back to his feet. He threw flames again, but this time she was prepared. She dropped to the ground so that Kakistos' fire flew past her and hit the next ball, causing it to vanish as well. Reaching the second to last ball, Faith lifted one of the zombies and flung it at the ball, causing them both to disappear. Kakistos and Faith reach the last ball at the same time. Faith shoved Kakistos into the ball. He shuddered and yelled, then threw himself back at Faith as the last ball vanished behind them, along with the rest of the zombies. Now with only Kakistos himself left, Faith threw punches at him wildly. Kakistos responded with equal vigor.

K: You can't kill me, girl! I'll keep coming back until you're dead!

Faith managed to kick Kakistos in the jaw. As he staggered backwards, she came on, hitting him repeatedly until she whipped out a stake and plunged it into the cloven vampire's heart. Kakistos looked down in mild surprise, then laughed.

K: I guess you need a-

FL: Bigger stake? (She picked up a piece of broken wood on the ground and shoved it into the same spot she had jammed her first stake) Thanks, but I've learned that lesson already.

Kakistos stared in disbelief as he combusted before Faith's eyes.

FL: That's right. _I'm_ the best. Now I've killed you twice, sucker. (She saw what looked like a human leg lying in a corner of the cavern. She picked it up and examined it) Well, still better than prison.

ACT 3: Spike materialized in what he vaguely recognized as a hallway of The Initiative.

S: Great. I was hoping to never see this sodding place again.

He started down the hallway and encountered a soldier that looked like a zombie.

S: Guess this place is a dead zone. (He punches the soldier in the face and his head flew off) Nice meeting you.

He moved into a large room with a hummer parked in the middle with a machine gun perched on the back of it.

S: Hel-lo, look at this beauty. (He climbed onto the hummer and got behind the machine gun) Let's see if you've got any juice in you.

He fired the gun. It released a string of bullets that blasted open the wall across the room, revealing a swarm of zombie soldiers behind it.

S: Oops. (He fired the gun again at the zombies and they explode upon impact) YEAH! DIE YOU BLOODY ZOMBIES! (After all the zombies had collapsed into piles of guts and slime, Spike jumped down from the hummer and grinned at the carnage before him) Now _that_ was fun.

He entered the room he had blasted open and saw a box of Electro-Magnetic Pulse grenades. He grabbed a handful and stored them in a pocket of his leather duster. He moved on into an elevator shaft which took him to the next floor. Emerging from the elevator, he saw a containment hallway full of demons being guarded by one of those Bio-Mechanical Demonoids ahead of him. Seeing him, the cyborg rushed at Spike, who instinctively took out an EMP grenade and launched it at the cyborg. It stopped in its tracks and shut down.

S: Well, alright then.

He walked right past the other demons, who snarled and howled at him in anger as he passed. He climbed up a metal ladder to a circular opening in the wall, revealing a room identical to the secret development lab used to create cyborgs. Spike climbed through the hole and dropped to the ground. A door at the end of the room was sealed shut. He approached a computer console next to it and began to type security codes he'd discovered into it. Then another cyborg grabbed him from behind and he is lifted off his feet and thrown against the opposite wall. Getting up, he sees two cyborgs approaching him. He quickly took out another EMP grenade and flung it at them. The two cyborgs shut down and collapse.

S: Nobody lives forever, but I plan to try.

He finished typing the code to open the door, which it does seconds later. Spike walked through onto a balcony overlooking the final room at the end of the complex. It was one of the rooms with the sinkhole, referred to as The Pit, in the center. With his back to Spike stood someone who, like the complex, he hoped he would never have to see again: Adam. Spike jumped down from the balcony down to the ground level. Adam turned slowly to face him.

S: Adam's still alive, eh? If you can call it that. But not for long, not when he's the only thing standing between me and what I came down here for.

A: Hostile 17. We meet again.

S: Have we?

A: Of course. I recruited you to help me create a new superior breed of living organism. However, you had betrayed me and I had you killed; after killing the Slayer, of course. Now my army of Bio-Mechanical Demonoids rule The Initiative.

S: Yeah? So why are there still vampires and humans above your 'perfect world'?

A: Like cockroaches, humans breed and spread at an unpredictable rate, and where humans live, there will also be vampires.

S: Right, well, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my own universe in which you're dead and I . . . well . . . I belong.

A: You are inferior to me on every possible level. Your defeat is inevitable.

Adam lifted his right arm, which transformed into its machine gun mode and fired at Spike. Spike leapt into the air and ran around the pit, dodging bullets from Adam's gun. Spike stopped and turned to face Adam, his face morphing to vampire visage. Adam lifted his left arm, which had once belonged to a Polgara demon, and the Polgara's skewer extended out. Spike delivered a twirling roundhouse kick to Adam's chest, but only succeeded in bruising his foot after impacting the metal and tough, demon skin. Adam swung his Polgara skewer down on Spike, who barely avoids it. He stood and faced Adam again as he swung his skewer at him once more. Spike grabbed Adam's arm and snapped the skewer off. Adam punched Spike in the stomach in retaliation. Spike crumpled to the ground. Adam turned and picked up a container of dangerous toxic fluid over his head and prepared to slam it down on Spike to crush him. But before he could, Spike took out his last EMP grenade and threw it at the box Adam held. The box exploded, and Adam is hit by the Electro-Magnetic Pulse wave and the chemicals from the box combined. Spike covered his head with his arms as pieces of debris fly in all directions. He lifted his head as the smoke cleared, just in time to see Adam collapse onto the floor, smoke billowing from his chest and eyes and mouth. He looked pretty much dead to Spike.

S: (Getting to his feet) Oh, what a shame. Looks like someone's blown a fuse. (He noticed a lying next to Adam and picked it up) Guess I'll just assume this is Cassandra's leg. All the limbs flying about this place, can't be too sure.

ACT 4: Buffy materialized at Sunnydale's zoo; or rather, the demonic version of it. She entered the zoo and looked around. No sign of vamps or demons. She approached the entrance to the gorilla's enclosure and saw two gorillas inside. But there was something_ off_ about them. Suddenly, one of them broke through the glass of its enclosure and landed on top of Buffy. It smelled like it was dead. It looked like it was dead. Buffy therefore assumed that it was dead. She kicked it off her and got to her feet as the second zombie-gorilla joined its partner. She desperately wished that she had an axe or a sword right now. A stake wouldn't be much good against these things. She looked around and grabbed a bar off the cage of something that had apparently long since escaped, and swung it at the gorillas. She smacked one of them on the side of the head, which came clean off. Buffy stared in surprise at how easily it had been killed, then swiftly did the same to the other one. She moved past them toward the aquarium, taking the pole with her in case she needed it later. Since she knew she would likely be fighting The First's toughest champion, she really felt she would need it. Reaching the entrance to the aquarium, she saw a robed figure ahead. It turned to face her, and Buffy saw that it had no eyes. A Bringer: one of the servants of The First. She remembered seeing a bunch of these guys underground doing a ritual to summon The First onto Angel to torture him. The Bringer took out a curved knife and charged her. She ducked and kicked him in the stomach. He bent over in agony until Buffy's pole swung down onto his head, knocking him out. She looked at the door ahead of her warily.

BS: Okay, Buffy. Let's get this done.

She opened the door into the final room, which was surrounded by a curved tank full of fish. The figure standing in the middle of the room looked very familiar, even from the back.

BS: Giles?

Giles turned around, but he didn't look like Giles at all. He was wearing a trench coat and had tattoos on his exposed chest.

R: The name's Ripper.

BS: I can't fight you, Giles.

R: I'm _not_ Giles. He's was a prat. I'm what he could've been, if he had a bit more backbone.

BS: Well, I'm glad he's not like you, 'cause the tattoos: not that flattering.

Ripper hovered into the air and threw a burst of magick at her. Buffy ducked under it and ran around the room, avoiding more bursts of powers while trying to get close enough to engage him hand to hand. When she finally got there, Ripper split into ten. She compromised by hitting the nearest Ripper. He staggered, but then merged with the other Rippers and became one again. He flew back up into the air and sent more bursts of magick at her. She dodged them again, then backed up as Ripper descended back down and split again. She ran up and punched the nearest Ripper. He grunted with irritation, then sent her flying backwards. Since the two Rippers she had hit were both affected, she realized that they were all the real one and that injuring one would injure them all. She attacked another Ripper. He staggered backwards and rose into the air. She moved to grab another Ripper who had not risen yet and kicked him hard in the head. He yelled and dropped to the ground. Buffy raised her pole and impaled him in the chest with it. The airborne Rippers vanished as the one on the ground yelled again, then died.

BS: Goodnight, Ripper. (She strode over to a human torso lying in the middle of the room) Cassandra's torso. Now that's gross. (She picked it up) I feel like I'm in medical school.

Back in the mall, Willow saw a portal open up again. She walked into it and vanished. In Sunnydale High, The Initiative, and the quarry, Xander, Spike, and Faith did the same. Then a portal opened for Buffy too.

BS: Time to end this.

She walked through her portal and disappeared as well.


	4. The Gift

The Gift

Starring

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers & The First Evil

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Emma Caulfield as Anya Jenkins

James Marsters as Spike

And

Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles

Guest Stars

Robin Sachs as Ethan Rayne & The First Evil

Karen Strassman as Cassandra Rayne

Amber Benson as Tara MaClay

And

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane

Co-Stars

Tom Wyner as Sid the Dummy

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Spike, and Faith reappeared beside Sid and Ethan at the hospital.

Sid: Geez! Took your sweet time! Demons are trying to whittle me down to a toothpick, and you five are gallivanting around on your nasty little scavenger hunt.

BS: I don't think nearly being eaten by zombie gorillas counts as gallivanting.

FL: Actually, I'm having a blast. Beats prison hands down. Girl can't get this kind of exercise in stir.

S: Right. Look, can we just put the sodding flesh puzzle together and be done with it?

Buffy, Xander, Willow, Faith, Spike, and Ethan put their respective pieces of Cassandra on the floor. At once, they began to merge together until a bright light enveloped the room. When it cleared, a woman with blond hair tied back into a ponytail wearing some kind of battle armor rose from the floor, staring around in confusion at the group of people surrounding her.

ER: It's true. I can't believe it: my own ancestor, a warrior for The Powers . . .

CR: Cold. Why am I so cold?

Everyone continued to stare at her in amazement.

ACT 1: The eight of them approached a castle in the middle of a deserted wasteland.

ER: It's here, The First. I can taste its power in the air.

CR: (Approaching him) You. I sense something about you, some . . . kinship. Who are you?

ER: Ethan Rayne, Madame, decidedly _not_ at your service.

WR: He's your great, great . . . uh, something: a descendant.

CR: I can feel the dark magic in you, the chaos in your soul. I was a soldier of light . . . and _this_ is what my bloodline has come too? You repulse me.

ER: (unaffected) The feeling is entirely mutual. This isn't fair, you know. Technically, I've won! The power I bargained for should be mine! But if you destroy The First, then-

CR: Silence dog! I would silence you myself if I were able.

S: Here, let me get that for you.

He walked up to Ethan and punched him hard in the jaw. He fell down unconscious.

CR: My thanks, kind sir.

XH: Hey! Your chip! Why didn't it go off?

S: Alternate dimension, remember?

WR: But you still hit a human.

FL: Don't worry yourself about it, Red. Vamps can run around in the sun too. Laws of physics don't apply here.

CR: (Not listening) I know this place. This is where I . . . where I died. But who are all of you?

BS: We're trying to finish what you started, Cassandra: Trying to destroy The First. I'm Buffy Summers, The Slayer.

CR: A Slayer? This is good fortune. I am but a lost soul, and can no longer wield Hope's Dagger. But you are worthy, Slayer. It shall be you.

WR: That's . . . that's great and all, so, thanks, but where does Buffy find Hope's Dagger?

CR: (Gesturing to the castle ahead) Inside the fortress. It will still be there. Only one who is worthy may wield it.

FL: You don't gotta be a virgin or anything, right? 'Cause that could be a problem.

CR: No. Only one can go, and it should be a Champion of The Powers. (Looks around at them) There are no Champions present, but a Slayer will more than suffice. Buffy must go alone.

FL: Humph, sucks to be you.

BS: At times: Now, for instance.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared around Ethan and he disappeared.

WR: Ethan! W-what happened to him? He just went _poof_.

CR: Perhaps The First has plans for my traitorous descendant after all.

BS: Only one way to find out.

Buffy walked toward the entrance to the castle.

WR: (To Cassandra) But how can Buffy fight The First if it isn't corporeal?

CR: This is its dimension. It controls everything here.

ACT 2: Inside the castle, Buffy saw several possible routes that could take her to either The First or The Dagger. She tried the one on the far left, emerging into a room with a banquet hall inside.

BS: So . . . The First has banquets? Even if it could eat, I don't see it hosting any parties.

She back out and tried another door. This one led her to a room with weapons in it. None of the axes or maces looked shiny or important to Buffy.

BS: Nope, no First and no Dagger.

Trying another passage, she came across two Bringers standing guard in front of another door.

BS: Guards. This looks promising. (Approaching them) Excuse me, guys? You want a break?

The Bringers raise their knives and charge her. Buffy took out an axe she had taken from the last room and chopped off the head of one of the Bringers. Then she used it to block the knife of the second Bringer before kicking him in the shin. He hopped up and down in pain until Buffy grabbed him and snapped his neck.

BS: Enjoy your break, guys.

She entered the room they were guarding and saw what she knew immediately was Hope's Dagger; although it was technically a sword. It was hanging on the wall and glowing with power. She removed it from the pegs it was supported on and examined it.

BS: Hope's Dagger. The First better have its eternal life insurance policies paid up.

She swung it around experimentally and liked how it felt in her hands. She moved on to the next hallway and saw a few more Bringers ahead. She swung the blade at them. One slice decapitated three of the five Bringers.

BS: Wow! I _really_ like this thing. Too bad it only exits in this dimension. (The other two Bringers slowly backed away, then ran off) What a bunch of sissies.

Entering the next room, which had an open ceiling showing the stormy sky above, she saw a door with a hole in the wall next to it. She looked at the hole and saw that it was the exact width of the Dagger. She lifted the blade and inserted it into the hole. There was a click and the door opened as a symbol glowed around the blade. It looked like a pentagram with a goat's head on it.

BS: Creepy.

She went through the door and saw a final door ahead. She pushed it open. She was now at the top of a stairway in a wide, elaborately styled, stone room. On the floor below her were three more of those pentagram symbols, shaping a triangle. In front of the triangle of pentagrams was stone platform. Standing on it, facing her across the room, was Ethan.

ER/FE: Well, somebody's not as sneaky as they think they are.

Then Buffy understood: The First had found itself a corporeal body to battle her with.

ACT 3: Buffy jumped down the stairway and charged at Ethan/The First, but her way was suddenly blocked by several things: Three bringers ran to the pentagrams and began chanting on them. Then a force field of power appeared around The First, who started shooting burst of magickal power at her. Buffy raised the blade and blocked the first burst of power, then stabbed one of the Bringers. As she ran to the next one, another burst of power hit her and she fell down next to the Bringer, who stood up and began to attack her. She swept her leg around to knock the Bringer down, then stabbed him too. The last Bringer was sitting directly in front of The First. She approached the Bringer as The First sent another burst of power at her. The Bringer had stood up to fight Buffy at exactly the right moment for The First's power to hit him instead. He burned up and died as the force field around The First vanished. The First prepared to throw another source of power, but Buffy had already swung the blade and stabbed Ethan in the chest. A burst of power emanated from Ethan/The First, knocking Buffy backward. Ethan fell to his knees, made some kind of bubbling, choking sound, and fell down. Buffy go back to her feet and gasped for breath. Then Cassandra appeared next to her.

CR: It is over, Slayer. You have accomplished what I could not.

BS: Is it dead?

CR: The First cannot die. It is an integral part of the universe. But you have dispersed its evil across all realities and dimensions. It will be centuries before it can coalesce again.

BS: What about Ethan? I . . . it was the only way. But I can't just let him die.

CR: (Bending over him) Nor can I. Despite my revulsion at his cruel nature, I know that he was but a pawn here. I will share my essence with him, my spirit with his. I have touched the purest light in creation. Perhaps _my_ touch will illuminate some shard of decency in him.

She lifted her hands over Ethan. A bright light surrounds them both. Then Cassandra vanished, apparently ascending into heaven at last. Ethan grunted, then got onto his hands, looking up at Buffy.

ER: From beneath you, it devours.

Then he fell down again.

BS: Weird.

Turning around, she saw Spike, Faith, Xander, Willow, and Sid enter the room. They looked around at the aftermath.

FL: You did it, B. Thanks for the ringside seat.

XH: So what now? How do we get back?

WR: It will happen on its own. (closes her eyes) I can . . . I can feel this place unraveling.

BS: What about you, Sid? What happens now?

Sid: Now? Now I get to rest at last. I've heard it said that heaven's different for everyone. Heh, for me it's gonna involve cards, babes, and whiskey. Maybe I'll try looking up that doll Cassandra when I get there. Fella like me could show a girl like that a real good time.

Then Sid vanished in a flash of light.

BS: I bet you could, Sid. I bet you could.

S: Right, so how long until this dimension kicks us back to the real world?

WR: It shouldn't be too long from now.

Behind them, Ethan stirs and stands up again.

BS: So, Ethan, have we learned our lesson about messing with things bigger than us?

ER/FE: You stupid girl. Did you really think I would be that easy to take down?

BS: No. I banished you! Cassandra said I'd banished you!

ER/FE: Yes. But did any of you tell Cassandra that there was another Slayer with you?

FL: What does that have to do with anything?

ER/FE: Everything. You see, with two of you here, the power of the Slayer is split between you. So in order to truly defat me . . .

FL: I'd have to fight you too.

XH: What? Come on!

S: She ain't fighting you alone.

WR: You want Faith too, you'll have to fight all of us together!

ER/FE: I don't think so.

The First raised its hands and sent Spike, Xander, and Willow flying backwards onto the stairway. Another wave and magical bars appeared, preventing them getting back to them.

S: Hey!

Buffy and Faith glared at The First.

BS: Don't worry, Faith. I got your back.

FL: Just like old times, huh, B?

ER/FE: That will not be happening. You see, I realize now what my mistake was before.

BS: Starting this whole mess?

ER/FE: Choosing the wrong vessel.

The First spread out its arms, and then it emerged out of Ethan, becoming the large silver horned demon. Ethan collapsed onto the ground as The First shot toward Buffy and Faith.

BS: Faith, look out!

Faith flinched, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes tentatively. The First was gone. Buffy was crouched on the ground, bending over. Faith crawled over to her.

FL: B? Buffy? You alright?

BS: No.

Her fist shot out and hit Faith in the mouth. Faith staggered backward, clutching her bleeding lip, staring as Buffy rose.

BS/FE: _I_, on the other hand, have never felt better.

ACT 4: Faith stares as Buffy/The First examines its new form.

BS/FE: Now _this_ is power.

FL: You son of a bitch.

BS/FE: What? Ethan was inferior. I should have realized before.

FL: You can't do that!

BS/FE: Of course I can. She was irrelevant to this fight, so I'm going to use her.

FL: You think just because you're Buffy, I won't try to kill you?

BS/FE: It is pointless to try. The power of the Slayer combined with the power I already have will make me unbeatable.

FL: I'm gonna send your ass back to hell where it belongs, then we're all going back home: Including Buffy.

BS/FE: You don't seem to understand how this works, do you? There are only two way this can end: Either I kill you, or you kill Buffy. Either way, you will lose.

The First walked back onto the stone platform and waved its hand. Three more Bringers arrive and start to chant on the pentagrams, causing the energy shield to emerge again, surrounding The First.

FL: Oh, damn.

Faith picked up Hope's Dagger where Buffy had dropped it, and slashed at the first Bringer. He fell down almost immediately. The First shot a burst of power at Faith, but she dodged it and kept going. The second Bringer collapsed after Faith had stabbed him in the heart.

FL: Sorry. I know you're no vampire, but stabbing the heart's a habit of mine.

The third Bringer was already standing waiting for her. She kicked him out of the way and ran at the shield, but was thrown back. The Bringer raised his knife, but Faith had already stabbed him in the face. The shield went down again. The First shot more magick at her, but she dodged it and slashed the blade. It made contact, but The First only staggered a little, then smiled sinisterly.

BS/FE: Sorry, but I'm a bit more powerful than last time.

The shield popped up again and Faith was flung off the platform. She saw three more Bringers hurrying to the symbols.

FL: This ends now.

She ran at the first Bringer and killed him quickly. The second Bringer fell after she cut his head off. A burst of power hit her full on and she fell down, dropping the Dagger. The third Bringer abandoned his position and approached Faith, kicking her in the stomach. She grabbed his leg and dragged him down to the ground. Then she pummeled him until more magick hit her and she fell off him.

FL: Note to self: Avoid the magic bullets.

She flipped back to her feet and picked up Hope's Dagger. She stabbed the Bringer while he was still on the ground and the force field fell once again. Faith charged toward The First as more flashes of power shot from it. She deflected some with the Dagger and ducked under the rest until she reached The First and swung the blade. But The First shot another burst of magick at Faith, which hit her and knocked her down. The First stood over Faith.

BS/FE: Did you expect it to end any other way?

Then The First shuddered, looking alarmed.

BS/FE: Urggh. What's going-? She's fighting me from the inside!

FL: Buffy's a lot stronger than you thought. She wouldn't let anything happen to us if she can stop it.

BS/FE: But . . . it's not possible . . . how can she . . . ?

The First convulsed again, then abruptly, Buffy seemed to regain control.

BS: Faith, I can't fight it forever. Get the others out of here.

FL: What about you?

BS: I can't escape. The First won't let go of me willingly. The only way to stop it now is for me to-

FL: No!

BS: It's the only way, Faith. This dimension is fading. Willow felt it. The only way The First can save it now is by killing you. But if you kill me first, it will go with me. You have to defeat it too in order to stop it.

FL: But I can't-

BS: You have to. If you don't, The First will kill you and its dimension will bleed into ours, causing it to descend into darkness and pain forever. The only way I can be free of The First is if I die. Please, don't let it make me hurt anyone.

Suddenly, The First's personality resurfaced.

BS/FE: Ergh! That's enough of her, I think.

Faiths stood up and raised Hope's Dagger.

BS/FE: It's disgusting. The amount of love and compassion in her, it's . . . eating me up inside. It's powerful. More powerful than anything I ever . . . Her love for you and her friends is overpowering me! But it doesn't matter. Once I kill you and my dimension enters yours, I can leave her to die and become truly corporeal, bringing the world into darkness. Where Glorificus failed, I will succeed.

FL: I don't think so.

BS/FE: You can't kill her. You just got over your killing spree. Do you really want to risk awakening it again?

FL: This isn't murder. I'm saving her from you!

Faith impaled The First with Hope's Dagger. The First gasped in surprise, then glared at Faith.

BS/FE: You think you've won . . . but I'll never go away. I'll always . . . come back.

Then with a roar, the horned demon emerged out of Buffy and disintegrated as Buffy fell forward onto the ground. The First was truly gone, for now. Faith stood there, shocked by what she'd done, then turned Buffy over onto her back, staring at the wound she'd made in her chest.

FL: B? Oh god, what have I done? B! Wake up! I know you're not dead!

Spike, Xander, and Willow ran over to them. The bars blocking them had vanished along with The First.

XH: What happened? Faith?

FL: I . . . I had to.

WR: Oh my god.

S: No!

As they gathered around Buffy, they reappeared in Giles' hospital room in Sunnydale. Anya and Tara bolted upright in their chairs.

AJ: Xander! Where were you? I was panicking and sweating with dread!

RG: Buffy?

Giles, realizing what he was seeing, looked down on his Slayer in disbelief and horror. Faith had finally broken down.

FL: I'm . . . I'm so sorry. The First . . . took her over. I had to . . .

XH: (Numbly) But . . . Ethan was possessed and killed, too, and he was brought back. Why can't Buffy . . . ?

FL: Cassandra had restored Ethan with the last of her power. She'd already ascended to heaven. Why did she have to waste her strength on _him_? She could've . . .

Faith couldn't continue. She hadn't been this traumatized since she had witnessed Kakistos killing her first watcher. Tara came over to Willow and they hugged, crying into each other's shoulders. Anya patted Xander sympathetically on the back as he wiped his eyes. As Giles reached down from his bed and touched Buffy's face, her eyes opened.

RG: Buffy!

BS: (Weakly) Giles?

FL: Buffy . . .

BS: No, don't feel bad, Faith. You . . . did the right thing.

RG: Buffy, I . . . I . . .

BS: It's okay, Giles. This is what was supposed to happen. I get it now. I figured it out.

_Flashback to "Intervention", showing Buffy's conversation with the Spirit Guide._

_Guide: You are full of love. You love with all your soul. It's brighter than fire. Blinding._

_BS: I'm full of love, which is nice, and . . . love will lead me to my gift?_

_Guide: Death is your gift._

_BS: Death . . ._

_Guide: Is your gift._

BS: (Cont.) This is . . . what I was meant for. Death _is_ my gift . . . because it prevented The First from succeeding.

WR: Your love for us . . . overcame The First's possession of you.

RG: (Choked and bitter) Ethan, on the other hand, never truly loved anything.

TM: Then the P-powers that Be must've planned for Buffy's love for us t-to banish The First forever, through her death.

Spike grabbed Buffy's left hand and squeezed it.

S: Buffy, please don't go. Not yet.

AJ: That wound is fatal, Spike. She can't decide what will happen to her.

S: (Looks up at Anya with angry tears in his eyes) Don't you realize what is happening? She's _dying_! Like Joyce!

Anya looked startled, then broke down into Xander's shoulder. Buffy looked up at Giles and her friends.

BS: Tell Dawn . . . that I love her. I love all of you.

AJ: Even Spike?

TM: Anya, not now. Please.

BS: Take care of each other. Promise me . . . you'll look after each other. The . . . hardest thing in this world . . . is to live in it. Please . . . live . . . for me.

She grabbed Giles' hand and squeezed it. Then her hand went limp and fell back to the floor. Giles broke down and sobbed. Spike lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. Everybody mourned silently.

Later, Faith is shown walking into the police station in Los Angeles and returning to her jail cell; In Xander's apartment, he, Willow, Anya, and Tara sat in silence, looking hopeless and sad; Spike sat on a tomb in his crypt, drinking whiskey, trying to drown his sorrows. Empty bottles surround him; Giles sat in his apartment, looking at a picture of Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce together. Wiping his eyes, he got up slowly and prepared to deliver the terrible news to Dawn.

Cut to a gravestone sitting alone in a clearing of trees that reads:

BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS

1981-2001

Beloved sister.

Devoted friend.

She saved the world. A lot.

Cut to a containment cell in Nevada. A portal opened and Ethan Rayne fell through it. He got up and looked around him.

ER: No. That's not fair. This isn't fair! You cheated! You betrayed me! IT'S NOT FAIR!

The End

Sidenote: The First is banished with Buffy's death and would've stayed gone if Buffy stayed dead (which was the original intent of TPTB). When she is revived, it came back with her (Since they were merged together) and lays low until S.7.


End file.
